So spielt das Leben
by SansLittleBitch
Summary: Heather und Naya erzählen ihrer Tochter Naomi wie es dazu kam, dass die beiden ihre Mütter wurden und wie die beiden zusammen kamen. Es wird eine lange zum Teit traurige Geschichte die das 15-jährige Mädchen über alles liebt Die FF basiert auf dem Film "So spielt das Leben"
1. Prolog

**Ich kam spontan auf die Idee zu dieser FF und habe keinerlei Besitz rechte daran. Die FF basiert auf den Film "So Spielt Das Leben" handelt aber nicht ganz gleich sondern etwas abgeändert. **

**Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese Idee**

* * *

**Prolog**

**23.05.2027**

Heather saß in ihrem schwarzen BMW und wartete an der Middleschool auf ihre Tochter um diese ab zu holen. Nach gut 15 Minuten ging die Tür auf zur Beifahrerseite auf und ein ca. 15 Jahre altes Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen stieg ein.

„Hey Mommy"

„Hey Naomi wie war die Schule?" fragte die Blonde und fuhr los.

„Gut wie immer" lächelte sie.

„Wir sollen zum nächsten Mal einen Vortrag über unsere Familie halten mit allem Drum und Dran" erklärte der Teenie und Heather nickte.

„Also sollen Mom und ich dir unsere Geschichte nochmal erzählen?"

„Ja bitte, ich liebe die Geschichte" lächelte Naomi und Heather nickte.

„Gut, heute Abend werden Mom und ich dir die Geschichte nochmal erzählen, wenn sie von der Arbeit wieder zu Hause ist" glücklich lächelte Naomi und spielte mit ihrem Handy. Sie hatte die Geschichte bestimmt schon tausend Mal gehört. Doch sie liebte sie einfach. Sie es toll zu hören, wie ihre Mütter zu einander fanden. Auch wenn es alles andere als einfach war. Und eher traurig und nicht nach einem Happy End aussah.

„Ich bin wieder da" ertönte eine Frauen Stimme im Flur und man konnte das Klirren von Schlüsseln hören, die in eine Schale vielen.

„In der Küche Schatz" rief Heather die gerade das Abendessen machte. Ein Lächeln zierte die Lippen der Blonden, als sie zwei Arme um sich spürte und die Lippen ihrer Frau auf ihrem Hals.

„Hey Naya wie war dein Tag?" lächelte sie.

„Gut und wie war dein Tag Schatz?" hauchte Naya gegen den Hals ihrer Frau und diese lächelte.

„Super" lächelte sie.

„Naomi will unsere Geschichte wieder hören"

„Ach will sie das?" kicherte die etwas älter von beiden und blieb so stehen.

„Ja will sie Naya" Heather drehte sich in den Armen ihrer Frau um und sah ihr in die Schokobraunen Augen. „Und ich weiß, dass du sie gerne erzählst" sie fuhr durch die dunklen Haaren von Naya und legte ihre Arme um ihren Hals. Nur ein Lächeln zierte Nayas Lippen ich sie hauchte Heather einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie nach oben ging um zu duschen. Heather schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf und widmete sich wieder dem Essen.

„Naomi komm jetzt oder wir erzählen nichts mehr heute" rief Naya durchs Haus, während sie sich zu Heather auf die Couch setzte.

„Ich komme Mom" rief sie runter und wenig später konnte man sie die Treppe runter rennen hören. „Da bin ich" die 15-jährige kuschelte sich zwischen ihre Mütter und diese grinsten.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?"

„Am besten von Anfang an" lächelte Naomi.

„Ok gut also fangen wir mit der Babyparty an" lächelte Naya und Naomi sah gespannt zu ihr. Sie liebte es einfach wie ihre Mom ihr die Geschichte erzählte und hörte gebannt zu.


	2. Kapitel 1: Wie alles begann!

**Kapitel 1: Wie alles begann?!**

**25.04.2011**

„Jenna warum muss ich damit hin?" fragte Naya ihre alte Schulfreundin. Die 25-jährige wollte viel lieber irgendwo ein paar Mädels klar machen, als auf eine Babyparty zu gehen.

„Ganz einfach Naya: 1. Bist du die Patentante 2. Du hast es mir versprochen und 3. Ich reiß dir deinen Kopf ab wenn du nicht her kommst" kam es ernst von Jenna an der anderen Seite der Leitung.

„Na gut, bis gleich" seufzte Naya, stieg wieder ins Auto und fuhr dann zu Jenna und Harry, nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte.

„Hey, schön dass du hier bist" Harry umarmte seine beste Freundin und sah in die fast Eisblauen Augen von Heather.

„Es ist die Babyparty für meine Nichte, die Tochter meines besten Freundes. Da ist doch klar, dass ich komme" lächelte sie und gab ihm ein kleines Geschenk für das Baby. Es war eine kleine Stoffente. Ihr Lieblingstier.

„Wo ist Jenna?"

„In der Küche, sie telefoniert mit Naya"

„Oh…" entkam es Heather nur, denn die letzte Begegnung mit Naya war nicht gerade die tollste gewesen. „Also kommt sie auch?" Harry wollte gerade antworten, als die Tür auf ging und eine leicht genervt Naya ins Haus kam.

„Hey Jr. Wo ist Jenna?"

„In der Küche" Naya nickte und verschwand dann auch schon. Leicht verwirrt sagen die beiden anderen ihr nach.

„Komm ich stell dir die anderen vor" Harry und Jenna waren gerade hier hergezogen und hatten auch schnell Anschluss zu ihren Nachbarn gefunden. Zusammen mit Heather ging er ins Wohnzimmer und stelle ihr alle vor.

„Und ist das jetzt so schlimm hier?" Jenna und Naya waren immer noch in der Küche und machten zusammen etwas fürs Essen fertig.

„Na ja es wäre besser wenn Heather nicht hier wäre" nörgelte Naya.

„Sie ist Harry's beste Freundin, also ist es selbstverständlich, dass sie hier ist. "Außerdem ist sie ebenfalls die Patentante von der kleinen" Jenna legte ihre Hand auf ihren 8 Monats Bauch und sah zu Naya. „Also könnt ihr euch wenigstens in der Gegenwart der kleinen Benehmen und nicht Gegenseitig umbringen?"

„Ich gebe mein bestes, aber versprechen kann ich dir nichts" Jenna seufzte und nickte dann. Sie wusste, dass sie mehr von Naya nicht erwarten konnte. Sie hoffte einfach, dass alles gut gehen würde.

„Also, dass sind Chord, Amber, Kevin, Vanessa, Mark, Dianna, Cory, Lea, Darren und Chris" stellte Harry alle vor und zeigte kurz auf jeden, als er Heather mit ihnen bekannt machte. „Und das ist Heather" stellte er sie dann ebenfalls vor. „Meine beste Freundin und eine von den 2 Patentanten unsere kleinen" lächelte er und trank einen Schluck.

„Freut uns Heather"

„Die Freude ist ganz meiner Seitz" lächelte die Blonde und gab jedem die Hand.

„Und das ist?" Marks Blick viel auf die Frau neben Jenna, als die beiden ins Wohnzimmer kamen. Man konnte seinen hungrigen Blick schon sehen und Dianna stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Das ist Naya, meine beste Freundin und die Patentante von dem Baby" lächelte Jenna, während Naya ihre Augen verdrehte. Sie hatte immer noch keine Lust darauf und das Heather hier war, machte es nicht besser.

Jenna und Harry hatten versucht die beiden zu verkuppeln. Was aber ein riesen Schuss nach hinten war. Während Heather davon sprach bald ein eigenes Tanzstudio zu haben, ging es bei Naya nur darum wieder jemanden ins Bett zu bekommen. Und gerade das war ein großer Streitpunkt zwischen den beiden Frauen. Sie fanden sich schon anziehend. Doch sie würden es nie im Leben zu geben. Eher würden sie vor ein Auto springen, als zu sagen, dass die jeweils andere anziehend auf sie wirkte.

Die Babyparty überstanden beide ohne sich auch nur an zu zicken. Naya redete viel mit Kevin und Mark. Während Heather viel mit Chord und Vanessa sprach.

Gegen 22 Uhr abends fuhren dann Naya und auch Heather nach Hause. Dadurch, dass beide etwas getrunken hatten, mussten sie sich ein Taxi teilen. Was ihnen nicht sonderlich gefiel. Doch sie wohnten in derselben Richtung, also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig. Während der gesamten fahrt schwiegen sich die beiden an und sahen einfach aus dem Fenster. Sie fragten sich beide wie sie das machen sollten ohne sich an zu zicken. Sie wussten, dass es schwer werden würde. Doch wenn sie gewusst hätten, was noch auf sie zukommen würde, würden sie vielleicht aber auch nur ganz vielleicht anders denken.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2: Die Geburt, die Taufe und ein alles verändernder Anruf**

**05.06.2011**

Naya war gerade bei ihrer Arbeit, während sie mit ein paar Mädels ihrer Arbeit am reden war. Sie wollte heute Abend wieder feiern gehen. Gerade, als sie die Uhrzeit ausmachen wollte klingelte ihr Handy.

„Was ist Heather?" sie klang total genervt und fragte sich warum sie Heather ihre Nummer gegeben hatte.

„Jenna bekommt das Kind" kam es aufgeregt von Heather, während diese am Auto fahren fahr.

„warte was? Sie ist doch zwei Wochen zu früh dran"

„Das weiß ich auch mach dich jetzt einfach auf den Weg" gerade gesagt schon hatte Heather wieder aufgelegt. Naya sah auf ihr Handy und dann zu ihren „Freundinnen".

„Ich muss los" sie schnappte sich ihre Sachen und verließ das Büro so schnell es ging. Auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus, dachten beide, Naya und Heather, daran was sie jetzt alles machen musste, da sie ja die Paten der kleinen waren. Sie wussten, dass sie jetzt wohl hin und wieder Babysitten durften und das sie sich so auch noch öfter sehen werden. Das gefiel ihnen gar nicht. Sie wollten sich eigentlich nie sehen.

Am Krankenhaus angekommen sahen sich beide kurz an und liefen dann zu Harry, der nervös auf un ab lief.

„Und?" fragte Heather ihren besten Freund und dieser blickte zu den beiden Frauen.

„Noch nicht, sie müssen einen Kaiserschnitt machen" erklärte der junge Asiate.

„Warum das?" besorgt sah Naya zu ihm. Dies war zwar nicht ihre Art, aber es ging immerhin um ihre beste Freundin und ihre Nichte.

„Es gab ein paar Komplikationen und deswegen haben sie sich für einen Kaiserschnitt entschieden" erklärte Harry den beiden Frauen. Nach gut 2 Stunden kam die Schwester zu den drei, mehr oder weniger, Freunden und lächelte Glücklich.

„Die beiden sind Wohlauf, wenn sie wollen können sie jetzt zu ihrer Frau und ihrer Tochter" lächelte sie und sah zu Harry. Dieser nickte und verschwand dann in dem Zimmer seiner Frau. Heather und Naya hatten beide ein lächeln auf den Lippen. Als sie sich ansahen blickten sie sofort wieder weg und sahen zur Zimmertür.

**2 Monate später**

„Die kleine ist so Zuckersüß" lächelte Heather als sie mit der kleinen im Arm auf und ab lief.

„Hat sie alles von ihrer Mutter" lächelte Harry und Jenna schlug ihm leicht auf den Unterarm. Die letzten 2 Monate waren gut verlaufen, auch wenn Naya und Heather immer noch keine Freunde geworden waren, fanden sie sich trotzdem damit ab, dass sie hin und wieder zusammen sein mussten um ihrer Freunde und ihrer Nichte Willen.

Gerade waren alle in der Städtischen Kirche, da heute die Taufe von Naomi, so hieß die kleine, war. Auch hier vertrugen sich Naya und Heather wieder nur für die anderen und redeten auch hin und wieder mal.

„Gib mir die Kleine jetzt mal"

„Nein sonst passiert ihr noch was du bist nicht gut für sie. Du färbst sonst noch auf sie ab" kam es von Heather und sie drehte sich mit dem Baby im Arm von Naya weg.

„Heather ich bitte dich, dass einzige was von mir abfärben kann ist das sie mal so heiß und sexy wird wie ich und bei dir? Da wird sie prüde wie sonst was" grinste Naya frech und Heather sah sie sauer mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„Oh schlechte Atmosphäre" Jenna nahm schnell Naomi auf ihren Arm und verließ den Raum auch schon, da in wenigen Minuten die Taufe begann.

Friedlich, so schien es, standen Naya und Heather neben einander bei Harry und Jenna und dem Pastor.

Während dieser seine Predigt hielt versuchte Naya sich nicht zu Langweilen und Heather nicht ein zu schlafen.

Nachdem Naomi ihren Segen bekam verließen alle zusammen die Kirche und fuhren dann zusammen zu Harry und Jenna.

Auch die anderen, also Chord, Vanessa, Dianna, Lea, Cory, Amber, Chris, Darren und Mark waren da.

„Die Taufe war echt toll, und dass Naya und Heather sich am Leben gelassen haben sit doch auch gut" lächelte Dianna zu Jenna und auch diese lächelte.

„Ja da bin ich sehr froh drüber wenn man die beiden alleine lässt ist es fast wie Mord und Todschlag zwischen den beiden" erklärte die junge Mutter und Dianna nickte verstehend.

„Fass mich nicht an" hörten die beiden Heathers Stimme aus dem Garten und sie wussten, dass Naya sie wieder am Ärgern war.

„Wollen wir wissen was da los ist?"

„Nein nicht wirklich" lachte Jenna und ging dann zusammen mit Dianna zu den anderen.

Zusammen verbrachten alle noch einen doch relativ schönen Abend, bevor alle müde nach Hause fuhren und Jenna und Harry sich müde in ihr Bett fallen ließen und ruhig einschliefen.

**13.05.2012**

In den letzten Monaten haben sich Naya und Heather einiger Maßen angefreundet, auch wenn sie sich noch nicht wirklich verstanden.

Doch für Harry und Jenna taten sie es dann doch.

Gerade war Naya bei sich zu Hause und zog sich für eine Feier an und Heather war in ihrem Tanzstudio und tanzte einfach vor sich hin, als beide einen Anruf bekamen.

„Bitte kommen sie sofort zum Polizeirevier es ist etwas mit Jenna Ushkowitz und Harry Shum Jr. passiert"


End file.
